


The God of Goth Hotness

by Prettypattygirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuties, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypattygirl/pseuds/Prettypattygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico doesn't think he's beautiful.<br/>Will does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of Goth Hotness

Nico was breathless. Actually, it happens very often.  
Will and he were sitting in the infirmary, enjoying one of the few moments that Will had free. His boyfriend was the head doctor of the Camp Half Blood, and he was really proud, but Nico couldn't believe the amount of injured campers that came in every day, making his boyfriend less and less available. Moments like this were really appreciated.

Will was laughing at some joke Nico said, and... Well, damn. He was gorgeous. Nico wasn't blind, he knew his boyfriend was really good-looking, and maybe that was one of the reasons why he fell for him.  
But when he laugh, he was stunning.  
Bursting into laughter, exposing his tanned neck, he tilted his head back, blue eyes shining making them lighter, a mass of blond curls moving to the beat of his waving head.  
Ravishing.  
"You are so beautiful..."

Usually Nico kept these things to himself, but when he was with Will, he did all kinds of stupid things. Will was blushing and shaking his head. "No, I am not."  
Will said shyly

Nico couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
Will Solace. Hair like gold fibers and one pair of big blue dazzling eyes. 6-goddamn-feet of Surfer body. **Didn't think he was beautiful**.

"Are you listening to what you're saying"  
He exclaimed, shocked.

Will smiled.  
"I am not... You are"

That comment did the opposite effect. Nico felt the anger swirling in his stomach. He exploded

"No, I am not! Seriously, look at me, Sometimes I cannot believe that a person like you have anything to do with me!"  
Nico yelp annoyed.

There goes the pleasant peace.  
Nico knew Will was trying to compliment him, but seriously, who in their right mind would believe that Nico di Angelo was more handsome than Will Solace.  
He sure didn't.

Will was crossing his arms, but his expression looked sad.  
Nico didn't like that. Will sigh.

"Ok... Yeah, I lied... I do think I´m good-looking. Well, I'm not so bad... I´m not Narcissus.  
Nico was right. But that didn't make him feel better, actually it did worse 

"But, Nico... babe...You are breathtaking ... Well, yeah... You didn't looked so good when you seemed like you were going to disappear from the face of the earth, but even then you were really beautiful."

"Will..."

"Let me finish." Said Will firmly.

"Nico di Angelo, you are like the Greek god of goth hotness and it makes me sad that you don't believe it."  
"But I'll be sure to remember it to you everyday of our lives".

Will grabbed his hand and kissed it tenderly. Nico wanted to cry like a damn baby, instead he raised his eyebrow and asked mockingly.  
"Greek god of goth hotness?"

"Oh! Shut it sunshine."

Nico grabbed Will's face and kissed him deeply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so chessy but I saw Uncle's Rick presentation of Viria's art and.... I couldn't help myself.


End file.
